Rahi Contest
Welcome to the Rahi Contest *''The contest where anyone can enter'' Rules *It Must be a Rahi. Prizes *1st. Your Rahi will be mentioned in the Team of Heroes story and you will become a member *2nd. Master Toa will be happy to write a chapter of your story *3rd. You may use (only) 3 characters from Master Toa's category. Entries Foxturn4 RAHI BFF'S User:Abc8920 Nazakat This monstrous Rahi is a member of a extinct species of Rahi in Hua-Nui. It has no natural predators, due to its huge size and sheer strength. It also had a strong and muscular tail. It's carnivorous, and this species came extinct before the Matoran colonized Hua-Nui 25,000 years ago. It's said that a corrupt Turaga has been trying to bring this species to life again. Raptor-Nui These Rahi were created by a corrupt Turaga in Hua-Nui, based on an extinct species. These Rahi are cunning and strong, and are about the same height as a regular Matoran. They have sharp teeth, and have powerful fangs in each feet. They usually hunt in packs. Recently, it's been heard that a pack of this Rahi escaped from their enclosures, and that they now are free to attack any being that they find in their way in the jungles of Hua-Nui. These Rahi don't fear anything, including the monstrous Nazatak. This often leads them to dangerous situations. TheSlicer This is an Ice Vandrox. They are both bipedal and quadrupedal, so I hope this qualifies it for the contest. please tell me if it doesn't. They have limited control of their elements, and are capable of some basic reasoning skills. Ice Vandrox hunt alone, but have been seen in packs. More information on the link above. :Edit: I entered an Acid Vandrox as well. [[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] The Vazankrak. Found in dark areas, live independently, are cannibals, and are very vicious. They are so strong, that one, single Vazankrak can provide a very big challenge for a group of six Toa. User:Matoro1 *An aquatic reptile that inhabits the seas of Aqua Magna. It technically can stand up if it's tail is curled, can defend itself with it's needle-sharp teeth and tail, which injects a poison into it's prey, a poison which can kill a Makuta in seconds. It was created by Makuta Kojol by accident. When it's abilities were discovered, Teridax ordered all of them to be hunted down and killed as they could kill Makuta. However, two escaped the Brotherhood's clutches and now inhabit the waters around the Northern Continent, making them a constant problem for villages on the continent's coastline. *Another Aquatic rahi, which is the equivilent of a dolphin. It has one sharp tooth, which it uses to peck at the hardened flesh or shells of other rahi. It also had several large spikes jutting out of it's body, which protect it and also help act as fins and allow it to swim faster. Voting Which do you think is the best? Vazankrak Venom Viper Sea Slipper Krilit Nazakat Raptor Nui NUI-KRA Ice Vandrox Jungle Vandrox Category:User:Master Toa Category:Contests